tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Pizzazz
Pizzazz is one of the main antagonist of the series, and the lead singer of the Misfits. Personality and Interests Pizzazz is a spoiled young woman who has a bad temper when provoked, especially toward Eric Raymond and Jem. However, she can become as sensitive as Stormer on the topic of love, whether it be about her family or Riot. She seems to dislike Eric Raymond almost as much as Jem and the Holograms. Pizzazz considers Stormer, Roxy, Jetta and Clash to be good friends but doesn't show it in the "sissy" way like Jem. For example, there are times that Pizzazz can be quite rude to fellow her band members, like calling Stormer stupid or bad-mouthing Roxy. She doesn't care about money, but craves power, fame, and the adulation she has never gotten, as revealed in the episode "Starbright: Falling Star", but it was shown when she was competing in the first five episodes in season 1 that it did look like she care about money, riches, and Starlight mansion. When Stormer left the band, Pizzazz acted differently than when Roxy left. When Stormer left she tried to get her back by bribing her, but when that attempt failed she begged her right in front of the Holograms to come back. When Roxy left she didn't even try to get her back. Eric had to be the one to get her back. It's possible that Stormer is probably close to her too. She just doesn't show it. When Jetta joined the Misfits Pizzazz took an immediate liking to her, and out of all the Misfits is closest to her. Jetta is close to Pizzazz as well. In the episode, "The Day the Music Died", when Jerrica came back, the Starlight Girls were deliberately tormenting Pizzazz and Eric, and Pizzazz was the constant victim of Ashley's game "Swat Pizzazz" and all the messes they make. Pizzazz was actually glad to see Jerrica back, and gave Starlight Music back to her. As she left, so did a panicking Eric. Bio Pizzazz was young when her mother left her, leaving her father to raise her alone. This was revealed in "Father's Day". Its unknown why her mother ran out on them, most likely because her father spent more time with his work than his family. Her father was very preoccupied with his work and never paid attention to Pizzazz. He substituted love and attention with gifts, spoiling her with money to keep her from complaining. This is shown even when she is grown, like the time he gave her a movie studio in the episode "Starbright Falling Star (Part 1)", or for a music company. It's maybe that the only reason her father spoils her is because probably he just couldn't take care of her all by himself, or her father is just too busy to pay any attention to her knowing that he cares more about his work then his own daughter. Because of this Pizzazz craves the attention of fans, in an attempt to make up for her loveless upbringing still feeling alone. It’s not until mid-season 3 that she realizes that The Misfits are her family, and that they do care for her as revealed in "The Stingers Hit Town (Part 2)". Some unspecified time before the series starts, Pizzazz formed the Misfits, who were originally signed to Starlight Music when Eric Raymond was in control. Jerrica took over and terminated their contract, they were left without a label to promote them. Pizzazz then asked her father to buy a new record label. He did, Misfits Music. It remained under this name until Eric bought it from Harvey, and eventually sold it to Riot (who re-named it "Stingers Sound"). Pizzazz developed a deep love for Riot, obsessing over him. Once, Pizzazz was attempting to stand up for the Misfits, Eric asked which she wanted more, the Misfits or Riot. She chose Riot and left the Misfits, but after Riot asked her to get the Misfits back together. She soon returned, truly realizing just how much she cared for them as they did for her. Pizzazz soon got over her crush on Riot, with the help of the Misfits, as shown in the "Now" music video. At the end of the series, Pizzazz along with all other Misfits called a truce with Jem and the Holograms. Trivia *In the early concept her name was spelled 'Pizazz'. *Pizzazz has neon lime green hair, although some episodes have been put through a color filter to make it look blonde by Rhino for the original DVD release of the series. *There was an idea to have Pizzazz's mother make an appearance, but due to the cancellation of the dolls and the subsequent cancellation of the show, this never came to be. *Pizzazz was shown to have 3 dogs at home. *She is a fan of pool, having pool tables in both her office and some of her living rooms. *She has developed an interest in both of Jem/Jerrica's love interests. However, she claims her feelings for Rio were only to upset Jem and her actual feelings went to Riot, who she was very determined to be with. *During the song "This is Farewell" in the final Jem episode "A Father Should Be...", she hugged Ba Nee and got kissed by her on the cheek to her surprise and Roxy's amusement. *She wears her original outfit throughout the series *It is unknown why Pizzazz has green hair, but she was pictured as a young child with it. This leads us to believe that she was born with green hair or has been dying it all of her life. *Even though her father hardly ever spends time with her it was seen in the episode: Fathers day that he may have spend a little time with her when she was little *Her mansion is actually not to far away from Starlight mansion. RELATIONSHIPS Pizzazz/Roxy: Roxy, being the toughest Misfit, never got along fully with Pizzazz. Their relationship is confusing because not much of it is shown in the series. In one episode, Roxy Rumbles, Pizzazz is uninterested in going to look for Roxy. Pizzazz/Stormer: The two have different personalities. And Pizzazz doesn't seem to get along with her well,.but they do tolerate each other at times,but there was this one episode where Stormer left the band. And even though she left she begged her to comeback right in front of the holograms meaning that she might be close to her then Roxy. And after the Stingers came along many think she has started a new friendship with Stormer. Pizzazz/Jem: They are the main rivals of the series. They always try to compete with each other in order to see which band can be more successful. Their quarrel has lasted throughout the entire series until the last episode of Jem where they called a possible truce. Pizzazz/Jetta: It seems that they are really close,and that they have a really close friendship. And even though there was this one time where Jetta could have gotten kick out of the band it seems that Pizzazz may have forgiven her at that time. Appearance Her original outfit is shown wearing: a tiger striped collar, with a pink under shirt,and she wheres a tiger stripe skirt that matches,and she wheres a green sock with black shoes, with a pink bracelet,with green hair in the early concept of the series her collar that was very thin, and a thin skirt, with no bracelet, and her green sock switched another leg, and a black leg band,but they changed it to better represent the doll line she also wears different outfits throughout the series. References * This page uses Creative Commons Licensed content from Jem & The Holograms Wiki. Original article here. Category:Characters Category:The Misfits Category:Villains Category:Female Characters